Talk:Flippy/@comment-68.38.73.119-20150405020319
Flaky vs fluttershy fluttershy is walking towards her cottage she see.s a chicken and flaky the porcupine being scared of the chicken flaky kicks it away fluttershy gets angry fluttershy how dare you flaky gets pushed by fluttershy and stands up equally angry FIGHT fluttershy flies towards flaky and punches her in the face surprisingly it was strong enough to send her flying into a tree over yonder fluttershy fly.s toward the direction she sent flaky flying to flaky climbed up the tree and held a log in her hand she jumped into a nearby bush fluttershy stopped just there and looked around for flaky not noticing that see is right behind her flaky used the log and held it like a baseball bat flaky batter up she knocks fluttershy away fluttershy gets up and flies towards flaky picking her up the two ingages in mid air combat fluttershy suddenly gets in idea and becomes enraged as much as she can when flaky gets up fluttershy is a much taller stronger and haulk like looking super pony flaky laughs nervously and is whacked to the ground flaky is then thrown into the town of ponyvill spike is about to eat some weird looking gum only to get knocked back by a falling flaky who see.s the gum and eats it she starts to fell weird in a blue motion flaky .s pumping heart starts beating even faster her legs arteries start pumping her blood vessels running fluttershy still in her strong form sees flaky feeling weak taking it as a sing of pleaing fluttershy say.s no pony pushes fluttershy around she then jumps off of building to building hoping to land on the ground and kill the porcupine in a big explosion that.s what happens fluttershy wipes the dust off her Hand.s as smoke covers the area she then looks around anxiously but sigh.s in relieve as she see.s she didn.t damage any buildings looking around she see.s a red blur dashing past her as the smoke settles she sees flaky in a much faster much braver and flash like super hero called dandruff dash fluttershy finds in hard to see how tougher flaky is as she is still much bigger she tries to punch flaky who dodges and responds with rapid fire punches she knockes fluttershy into the air and sees flaky down on the grounds she smiles and desides to land hoping to crush her but flaky jumps into the air in slow motion fluttershy opens her mouth in shock in slow motion flaky stick s up her middle finger at fluttershy andland s on her chest fluttershy hits the ground flaky gets off her chest on flings fluttershy into a nerby tree flaky you.re to slow fluttershy grabs the tree and knocks flaky back with it they then run into each other and bash each other away they turn back to their normal selves fluttershy throws a bucket of water on her do the math what's soaking wet and clueless your face flaky trips into a nerbye car she gets in it and drives near fluttershy now we.ll see who's. Clueless fluttershy dodges just in time missed me fluttershy then flies around the van flaky breaks the window shield and grabs a glass shard she throws it out the window fluttershy gets terrified but the glass acts like a boomerang and flies back towards the van leaving fluttershy relived flaky is scared but the glass shard cuts the seat belt sending flaky flying around the car and getting some of her quills knocked off and sent flying out the window shield the wind blows them in fluttershys direction but none of them hitting her flaky falls out of the car with the glass shard in her hand she looks at fluttershy who pulls out a jousting sword they charge at each other fluttershy knowing that she is not so good at jousting uses her stare on flaky who get s blinded and starts slashing the air fluttershy smiles fluttershy ha now I know I.ll win they hit each other their weapons go flying along with them fluttershy and flaky hold each other and scream thier weapons get stuck in the crack of the ground the sharp end pointing straight up they then hold each other even tighter and scream they land however flaky gets up as the sword is between her legs and she is unharmed unfortunately fluttershy is gurgling blood from her throat the glass shard is caught in her neck flaky takes it out and blood purse out of fluttershy s throat KO flaky I win ? The other htf caracter s came next to her congratulating her for her victory cuddles hugs her petunia give her a thumbs up giggles cheers flaky on and handy give s her his working badge flaky laught nervously and waves as various other htfs take pitchures of her boomstick holy shit I didn.t know flaky could fight like that wiz yeah while fluttershy has accomplished more than flaky flaky has been known to sense danger that lurkes around she immediately comes up with ideas to fix it while fluttershy takes her time to thank also flaky has been known to be remotely strong being able to lift a single Boulder off a mountain during one of her dangerous mission with cuddles without those skills fluttershy would had beaten flaky by a long shot boomstick looks like fluttershy won.t flutter on no more wiz the winner is flaky flaky yes yes yes yes yes